1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing device, an information providing method and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing art, a fuel economy information providing system is suggested. The fuel economy information providing system guides a vehicle through a travel route that improves the fuel economy of the vehicle. For example, in the fuel economy information providing system, fuel economy information corresponding to a road condition for each vehicle type is stored in a database of an information center. When vehicle travel data and destination data are transmitted from a navigation device of a vehicle to the information center, the information center transmits a route having the highest fuel economy as a found result from among routes from a current location of the vehicle to a destination on the basis of the fuel economy information stored in the database. The navigation device carries out route guidance on the basis of the received result of route finding (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-163584 (JP-A-2005-163584)).